Before He Cheats
by GoDale13
Summary: Based on the song by Carrie Underwood. What happens when Jeanne seeks revenge because she thinks Tony and Ziva were having an affair while he was supposed to be with Jeanne? Set after Internal Affairs TIVA. Completed!
1. Before He Cheats

AN: This is a little story that I wrote up. This is based on the song Before He Cheats by Carrie Underwood. Hope you like it. I have the whole story finished. So if you wanna read the whole thing, REVIEW and tell me!!

Oh I dont own any of the characters or the show, if I did, the season finale would NOT have ended the way it did!

--

Tony sat at his desk in a trance. He had just started getting over the blown undercover operation with Jeanne. Now she shows back up in his life and accuses him of MURDER?! He could not believe it. Did she truly think he was capable of something like that?

"Tony," he heard someone saying from beside him, but he did not want to move. He just wanted to go somewhere and hide, forget about everything. "Tony, it is for the best," Tony heard Ziva tell him, putting her hand on his shoulder gently. How was it that the voice of the Mossad assassin could soothe him so easily? He had no idea what he would have done if Ziva hadn't walked up beside him after he punched Trent Kort. Just her presence beside him made him calm.

"Tony," Ziva said again.

"What!" he yelled, jerking to face him.

Ziva was shocked at his outburst, but showed no outward emotion. "Your phone has been ringing off the hook for the past ten minutes. Abby finally called my phone asking if you were okay," she explained.

"Sorry. Must have zoned out for a bit," he whispered, shaking his head slightly.

"Go home, DiNozzo and David," Gibbs said, walking through the bullpen on his way up to the Director's Office. "There's been enough excitement for the day."

Tony and Ziva grabbed their bags and headed for the elevator. When the elevator doors opened, they saw Abby and McGee inside the elevator. "Everyone's meeting at the bar, you two should come," Abby said, bouncing around the elevator.

Ziva looked over at Tony and shrugged her shoulders, waiting for his answer. "As long as there's karaoke I'm in," Tony said, cracking a smile for the first time that day.

--

Jeanne was sitting in her rental car watching as the NCIS team walked out of their headquarters. 'He's done moved on,' she thought to herself as she watched Tony open Ziva's door for her. "He messed with the wrong woman," she growled, taking out her cell phone as she turned her engine on.

_Right now, he's probably slow dancing _

_with a bleach blonde tramp,_

_And she's probably getting frisky_

_Right now, he's probably buying her some fruity little drink _

_cause she can't shoot whisky_

_Right now, he's probably up behind her with a pool-stick, _

_showing her how to shoot a combo._

Jeanne sat in her car, fuming. In her mind, she picture Tony sitting at the bar with his hands all over that black haired woman. Her father had showed her pictures of Tony and this woman taking while he was supposedly with Jeanne. Jeanne watched discreetly as Tony, Ziva, McGee, Abby, Jenny, Ducky, and Gibbs walked into the bar. "Hello?" she answered into her phone."

"Everything's set up," she heard over the phone.

"Good," Jeanne said, closing her phone and getting out of the car.

_And he don't know_

_That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little_

_Souped up 4 wheel drive,_

_Carved my name into his leather seats_

_I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,_

_Slashed a hole in all 4 tires_

_Maybe next time he'll think_

_Before he cheats._

The NCIS crew was dispersed throughout the bar. McGee and Abby were looking at the jukebox trying to find something to listen to. Gibbs, Jenny, and Ducky were at a table watching the others. Tony and Ziva were sitting at the bar joking around.

_Right now, she's probably up there singing some_

_White trash version of Shania karaoke_

_Right now, she's probably saying I'm drunk_

_And he's thinking that he's gonna get lucky_

_Right now, he's probably dabbing on 3 dollars worth of that bathroom polo_

_And he don't know_

_That I dug my key into the side _

_of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive_

_Carved my name into his leather seats_

_I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights_

_Slashed a hole in all 4 tires_

_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats._

"Isn't that Miss Benoit?" Ducky asked, looking towards the door.

"I figured she'd be long gone by now," Jenny said as the three watched the woman.

"Hey, McGee, what's Jeanne doing here?" Abby asked, tapping his shoulder.

"Jeanne?!" McGee exclaimed, turning around.

"Tony doesn't see her," Abby noted. "She don't look too happy."

"You don't think..." McGee started looking at Abby wide-eyed. They looked over at Ziva who had just put her hand on Tony's chest as the two laughed at something he said. When Abby and McGee looked back towards the door, Jeanne was gone.

"Uh, Tony, I swear Jeanne just walked out the door," Ziva said, her face growing grim.

Tony's head shot towards the door. "You sure?' he asked and Ziva nodded. He ran towards the door with Ziva on his heels.

"Should we follow?" Jenny asked Gibbs.

"Nope," Gibbs said, taking a drink of his bourbon. This was Tony's problem, and Gibbs decided that Tony could handle it on his own.

--

Tony looked around the parking lot. He wondered why Jeanne was at the bar. Half of him wanted her to ask him to come back, but the other half hoped that Ziva had been wrong and Jeanne really hadn't been at the bar.

"Tony!" Ziva called from across the parking lot.

Tony ran over to her. His eyes bulged out when he rounded the corner and saw his brand new pickup smashed all up. On the driver's seat was a note.

_I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl_

_Cause the next time that he cheats_

_Oh, you know it won't be on me!_

_Ohh not on me_

_Cause I dug my key into the side_

_of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive_

_carved my name into his leather seats_

_I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights_

_Slashed a hole in all 4 tires_

_Maybe next time he'll think _

_Before he cheats_

_Ohhh before he cheats._

"What's it say?" Ziva asked as she watched Tony read the note.

"She thinks I was cheating on her," Tony said. "I don't understand?" he added confused just as Abby and McGee walked up to him and Ziva.

"What happened to your car, Tony?" Abby exclaimed her jaw dropped in shock.

"Jeanne," Ziva stated simply, before walking back into the bar. 'There's got to be something I can do,' she thought to herself. Maybe one of her contacts could find where Jeanne was staying, Ziva wondered.

"Ziva is everything okay?" Jenny asked the Israeli when she walked up to the table.

"Tony is going to be wanted for murder if he ever finds Jeanne," Ziva said, explained what happened in the parking lot.

AN: I have the rest of the story-it has a twist in it!! What happens when Tony catches up with Jeanne?? What does Jeanne have up her sleeve?? If you wanna find out, review, and I'll post some more! Thanks for reading!!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews!! Here's the 2nd Chapter. Hope you like!

"Boss, I'm going to need a lift," Tony said as Gibbs, Ducky, Ziva, and Jenny walked over. McGee and Abby had begun searching for any evidence.

"Where is she, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked.

"I don't know. I didn't think she wanted anything to do with me after today," Tony explained.

"Where's the note?" Gibbs asked, grabbing the paper from Tony's outstretched hand.

"'I saw you all over that tramp. I thought that maybe you had lied back at NCIS, but I guess I was wrong. You never loved me. You were just like my father, and now he has paid for lying. You will pay for lying to me,'" Gibbs read aloud. "McGee, I want you to check every place you can, and find this woman. I want her found, NOW!" Gibbs barked. "Tony, take Ziva to your apartment and I want you to rack your brain and think of anywhere she might have gone. I doubt she is still at the hotel."

"On it, boss," Tony said, managing to take Ziva's keys from her and sat in the driver's seat.

"Tony, she thinks you and I…" Ziva began but was interrupted.

"I know. It's not far from the truth," Tony said, looking out of the windshield.

"What do you mean?" Ziva asked.

"Zee-vah, if you haven't noticed, we have spent almost every day with each other. How many times have we stayed over at each other's house after a late night case?" Tony asked.

"We are partners, Tony," Ziva defended, using the same defense she had been using for the past year.

"Is that all we are?" Tony asked. He knew he was stepping into dangerous territory, but he did not care. There was a reason he was drawn to Ziva, ever since they had first met. Up until a few weeks ago, Tony didn't realize what that reason was: he'd fallen for the woman sitting in the passenger seat.

"Gibb's rule," Ziva reminded him. She didn't recall the number, but she knew there was a rule against dating a coworker.

"Screw Rule 12," Tony huffed. "McGee and Abby have been living together for three months."

"Let us find Jeanne. Then we will talk," Ziva said, reaching down and putting her hand on Tony's.

--

Tony and Ziva were sitting in Tony's living room. "Would she go back to her apartment?" Ziva asked Tony who shook his head.

"No, someone moved into the apartment about a month ago," Tony said, biting his lip in deep thought. "Her mother has an upscale suite at the Parkson Hotel over in Georgetown," he remembered, jumping off the couch. "I bet she went there. Her mother was going on a year long trip of Europe, so it's vacant." Ziva grabbed her cell phone to tell Gibbs.

--

"Boss, we found her," McGee told Gibbs as he walked into Abby's lab with a Caff-Pow.

"She's staying at the…" Abby began, taking the Caff-Pow

"Parkson Hotel, Room 1028," Gibbs finished Abby's sentence.

"How did you know?" Abby asked.

"Tony remembered that Jeanne's mother has a suite there," Gibbs said, walking out of the lab. "McGee, you coming?" he added, holding the elevator for the young man.

Once the doors closed, Gibbs reached for the emergency switch and turned the elevator off. "What's wrong, Boss?" McGee asked.

"If you hurt her, I will personally kick your ass, you get me?" Gibbs asked, cornering McGee against the wall. McGee was trying to figure out how Gibbs found out. "I'm not dumb, McGee," Gibbs answered the silent question before turning the elevator back on.

--

"Boss, I don't think that's a good idea," Tony spoke up for the first time since he and Ziva entered MTAC. Gibbs and Jenny decided that Ziva and Tony would go to the hotel looking for a room, in effect, using the two as bait to lure Jeanne out. "What if she has some of her father's bodyguards looking for me?" he asked, receiving a head slap from Gibbs. "On it, Boss," Tony amended, and followed Ziva out of the surveillance room.

"This isn't a good idea," Tony mumbled under his breath when they reached the hotel.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you," Ziva smirked as the two walked up to the front desk.

"Ah, how can I be of assistance?" the man at the check-in desk asked.

"We would like to reserve a room, please" Tony explained, smiling down at Ziva gratefully for the previous undercover mission the two were on. They had this loving couple image down pat, he thought.

"Can I have your name, please?" the clerk asked.

"Tony Dinardo," Tony said. He didn't know why, but his gut was telling him to use his undercover name.

"Ah, yes, Mr. Dinardo! We've been expecting you," the clerk said instantly in motion. "We hope the honeymoon suite is just as you wanted," he said, handing Tony the cardkey. "If you need anything else, do not hesitate to call."

"Is it just me or are your spider senses tingling, too?" Tony asked Ziva quietly as they walked towards the elevator.

"There are two men watching us. One is at the bar, and the other is in the chair reading the newspaper," Ziva pointed out, whispering into Tony's ear. "What kind of doctor has this much power?"

"The kind who had an arms dealer for a father," Tony muttered into Ziva's neck as they waited for the elevator open. If it wasn't for the danger they were in, Tony might actually enjoy the whole charade. Ziva smelt so good, and her skin was so soft.

--

"How'd she know they would be there?" McGee asked Gibbs who did not reply.

"Jen, this woman's smarter than we thought, and our favorite CIA man is there," Gibbs told Jenny when they spotted Trent Kort entering the front lobby. "She's deeper in her father's business than we thought." All of the sudden, Tony's visual and audio were disrupted. "Get that back, McGee!"

Another Cliffhanger! What did Tony and Ziva get into?


	3. This has to be a movie

Here's the next chapter. This is the next to last chapter. Its really really short compared to the other two though, but I thought that this was where the chapter needed to begin and end. It sets up the events for the final chapter

Tony and Ziva walked into the suite and took in the view.

"Wow this is like a storybook," Ziva admired.

"Fairytale, Zee-vah," Tony corrected her, unconsciously pulling her back against him.

"I wouldn't get too comfortable there, you two," a voice said from behind them.

"Jeanne!" Tony said, feigning shock. "What are you doing here? You know anything about my truck being totaled?" he asked, stepping away from Ziva.

"I see you made your choice," Jeanne said, glaring at Ziva.

"I never had a choice. You left, and I never saw you again until you _accused_ me of murder! You made the choice, not me" Tony exclaimed, his anger simmering just below the surface.

"I'm tired of lies!" Jeanne yelled ferociously, raising a hidden gun up and pointing it at the two.

Tony and Ziva heard another click and looked over to see Kort walk out of the bathroom. Ziva was still close behind Tony, slightly out of view of their two captors. Slowly reaching into her pocket, Ziva called Gibbs' cell phone before reaching under Tony's shirt and grabbing the gun in his waistline.

--

Gibbs stood in MTAC listening to the conversation going on from his phone. "Come on give us a clue," he hissed. They needed to know what was going on in the hotel. Jenny was already compiling a task force to go into the hotel if needed.

--

Tony stepped up his antics, when he felt Ziva working behind him. "This is not the Jeanne you made me think you were. What happened to the lady who knew nothing about violence?" Tony asked.

"People change Tony. You used me to get to my father. My father used me to get to NCIS. I'm tired of being used. From now on, I'm doing what I want, when I want."

"That's why you're listening to Kort?" Tony chuckled. "This has got to be a movie. I just can't think of it right now."

AN: Sorry this is so short, but this is where I thought the chapter needed to end. The next chapter is the very last chapter. I'll post it soon. Please Review!!


	4. The End

The Last Chapter!! Hope you enjoy it! Thanks so much for reading this story!

"So how many minions do you have watching this place? Surely you don't think it would take very many to grab me?" Tony asked.

"Now, now, now you're a little nosy aren't you?" Kort spoke up. "Why don't you get in those chairs over there," he said, ushering Tony and Ziva over.

Ziva caught Tony's eye and nodded slightly. Pretending to trip, Tony fell into Jeanne, while Ziva kicked Kort's gun out of his hand, and pulling her gun out.

Jeanne managed to regain her senses, and reached for her knife, digging it into Tony's left shoulder. Kort and Ziva were in the midst of a struggle when Tony grabbed Jeanne's pistol and shot Kort right before the CIA agent could shove his knife into Ziva's stomach.

Jeanne grabbed Kort's discarded pistol and shot Tony from behind. "Don't you move," Jeanne yelled at Ziva who started to go to Tony.

"I have to stop the bleeding," Ziva pleaded. Tony was lying on the floor grasping the wound in his stomach that was losing a lot of blood.

"I said don't touch him. He deserves to suffer just like Dad," Jeanne said her eyes glowing fiercely.

"He really did love you. You were the one who never gave him a chance," Ziva said, walking towards Tony.

"Zee-vah, don't egg her on," Tony managed to squeak out.

"Tony, shut up," Ziva said, bending down to check on his wounds.

When Ziva began to unbuckle his belt, Jeanne said, "What are you doing? I told you to leave him alone!"

"I need to use the belt to stop the bleeding on his shoulder," Ziva said, looking at Jeanne as she slowly pulled Tony's hidden knife out.

"Jeanne, you're trapped. There's no way you are getting out of here free," Tony said, struggling to sit up with Ziva's help. "The cops will be here soon, and you are going to be locked away. Why don't you make it easy and just give me the gun and end all of this?"

"No!" Jeanne yelled, shaking the gun harshly at them. "You are going to pay for hurting me!" she said, putting her finger on the trigger.

Tony felt Ziva stiffen behind him, and tried to take a deep breath. "Jeanne you have no idea who you are up against," he pleaded. "Please put the gun down," he begged.

When Jeanne hesitated for a slight moment, Ziva tossed Tony's knife skillfully at her, wounding her shoulder, causing her to drop the gun. Ziva jumped up and kicked the gun away just as Gibbs and McGee stormed through the door. They secured the scene and called an ambulance while Ziva ran over to Tony who was growing weaker.

"Stay with me, my hairy little butt," Ziva teased and Tony attempted to smile.

Gibbs walked over to the couple and Tony said, "Boss, I have some crazy-ex girlfriends," coughing.

"Tony, you listen to me. You do not have permission to die. You are going to get healed and then I'm going to kick your ass for breaking rule # 12."

"Hate to break it to you, Boss, but Rule # 12 has never been followed. Ain't that right, Probie?" Tony said, smiling weakly at McGee who stood there open mouthed. He had sworn that he and Abby had kept their relationship a complete secret, apparently not. "We also know about you and the Director," Tony added. "You're just afraid Ziva and I would cause too much havoc."

Gibbs bent down and whispered into Tony's ear, "I kept the rule cause you and Ziva are like Jen and I. Don't screw up and lose what I did. Now let the paramedics look at you. And if you die, I swear I will bring you back to life and kill you myself. Is that clear?" Gibbs said, slapping Tony on the back of the head gently.

"Crystal, Boss," Tony said.

--

With Jeanne in custody, and Trent Kort six feet under, the last remnants of La Grenouille were disbanded. Jeanne admitted to destroying Tony's truck, but stood fast. It came out, that Kort had manipulated her not long after she found out the truth about her father and Tony. He was able to turn her grief into wrath, and made her want to seek revenge. Although they were not the ones to actually kill La Grenouille, Kort took the credit for it, hoping to gain the leadership position in the arms dealership through the La Grenouille's death and a relationship with Jeanne.

McGee and Abby finally admitted to their relationship, and brought it out in the open. It couldn't be helped though, Abby was three months pregnant, so the truth was going to come out one way or another. McGee received numerous headslaps when they admitted to the relationship, and Abby announced she was pregnant. Gibbs reiterated his threat in the elevator to McGee on mulitple occasions. Abby was like a daughter to Gibbs, and he was damn sure to make sure she was happy and well taken care of.

Jenny and Gibbs decided they would try again. They no longer had to worry about saving each others' necks in a undercover spy operation. Now they were just two people who worked relatively safe jobs. Nothing at NCIS changed, though. Gibbs still disobeyed Jenny's orders and went about doing things his own way.

The only thing left unsettled was Tony and Ziva. With Tony in the hospital, it was hard for them to open up and say what they wanted to say to each other. Ziva had been stuck at NCIS writing the report of what happened inside the hotel room that day, and was stuck doing Tony's paperwork as well. Every chance she had, however, Ziva would drive to Bethseda and check on Tony who was slowly progressing. He had been out for three days in a doctor-induced sleep to help his body recover from the massive amount of bloodloss he received. The doctor had told the NCIS team that Tony had been one lucky man: another inch to the left, and the bullet would have torn through Tony's spine, leaving him paralyzed from the waist down.

--

"You know, that was the first time I've ever had two women literally fight over me," Tony told Ziva as he lay in his hospital bed one afternoon. "My question is why was I the one who got hurt so bad?"

"Because you're always trouble," Ziva teased.

"Have you thought about it anymore?" Tony asked.

"Well," Ziva said, standing up and leaning over the bed. "If you think Jeanne was a crazy ex, you don't want to see me," she said, leaning closer to capture his lips. This time the two were finally able to express how they really felt. They no longer had to pretend to be a couple. They were truly one.

"I can't wait till I'm home," Tony joked when Ziva pulled back. "I don't think I'll ever be brave enough to ever leave you," he said, kissing her again. "Do you know how high my insurance is going to be now? That's the third car totaled in three years!" Tony groaned and Ziva laughed.

The End! I hope you liked the story. It was the first multiple chapter story that I have written on fanfiction.


End file.
